


The Lazy Dragon Just Wants to Take a Nap

by AwesomeOakly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure?, Die and then reborn, Fantasy, I'll put in more as they come to me?, Lazy People, Pirates... duh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeOakly/pseuds/AwesomeOakly
Summary: Aergia was reborn in the world of One Piece but unlike everyone else she wants nothing to do with high seas adventure! Turns out that she may not have a choice.





	The Lazy Dragon Just Wants to Take a Nap

The sun is shinning, the birds are singing, and I’m… Still in bed.

I cover my head with my pillow to block out those stupid friggin’ birds and their loud and annoying squawking. Why do they have to do this so early in the morning? It’s unnecessary and loud and totally ruining my sleep!

… It’s no use. I can’t sleep anymore. I finally lift my head off my pillow after several minutes of laying there awake. I squint as sunlight hits my eyes dead on. I look over to my clock and see that it reads 11:00 AM.

“… Ugh, it’s so early…” I slump back into bed lazily.

I stare at the ceiling for a few more minutes before sloppily getting out of bed, my legs getting caught up in my blanket. I stumble slowly out of my room and into the hallway. The wooden hallway floor is cold on my bare feet compared to the soft carpet of my room. I walk quietly to my kitchen. I grab whatever’s closest, a granola bar, and turn on the coffee machine before sitting at the kitchen table. As I wait for my coffee I munch on the bar.

I jump slightly in surprise as my phone rings out loudly. I sigh and quickly walk back into my room to grab it.

“Hello?”

“Good morning Mel!” The sarcastically chipper voice of my editor Catherine screeches loudly in my ear. She continues on with little regard of any answer I might have given.

“Sooooo, remember that little talk we had a month ago? That very important talk? The one where you Promised to get your work done on time!?”

I think back to the meeting we had but I honestly couldn’t remember much of it.

“Yes…?”

“ **No! You obviously do not remember that conversation! You never remember!** ” She yells loudly. I can imagine her flailing her limbs around like she always does.

“Then why did you ask?” I say in a bored tone.

“It’s sarcasm you dunce,”

I shrug despite knowing she can’t see me. She probably knows what I did anyway.

“Listen Mel. I’ve known you since high school. I know your personality. I’ve allowed you to slack off many times before this but now I’m putting my foot down. You really need to get your work done. This isn’t just affecting you; you know?” She explains angrily.

I look down at my feet while she’s talking. I do understand where she’s coming from. As an author I do need people like here to get my books out so that I can make money but…  
I became an author because I wanted to choose my own work times, mostly so I could be lazy, but this whole monthly thing is kind of inconvenient for me. I look up when I hear my coffee machine go off. I unplug my phone and head back to the kitchen and grab my cup of coffee. I then proceed to pour at least three tablespoons of sugar in and a mouthful of cream. I respond to Catherine as I mix my coffee with a spoon.

“Yeah I know, but I was busy-” she cuts me off quickly,

“Don’t lie Mel. I know you were just slacking off as usual. You’re lucky I became your editor you know. Anyone else would have ditched you by now,”

I laugh quietly and take a sip of my coffee. It could use more sugar.

“I know. I’d be nothing without you Cathy. Look, I’ll finish everything by this afternoon, I’m almost done anyways. Sound good?” I say.

She hesitates for a second as if deciding whether to believe me or not before responding,

“Okay. But you’d better have this done by six, okay? That’s the only amount of time I can give you. Don’t let me down!”

“No worries, I’ll be fine,” I reply.

“I wonder,” She sighs before hanging up the phone.

“Bye I guess,” I say as I take another sip of my coffee. I didn’t lie, I really am almost done with my writing. I sigh as I think of how much I have to do today. I take another thirty minutes to drink my coffee.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Okay, is that everything?” I look down at my to do list.

“Let’s see… groceries, check, sanitary items, check, fix the car, check… and that seems like everything,” I mumble to myself as I walk back to my car. Once a month I basically stock up with everything I need. I decided to go before I finish my work, to make sure that I have everything that I need. I hate going out when I don’t need to. Suddenly, I hear a loud scream.  
I look up quickly from my list and spot the problem.

  
It’s a car. Coming directly for me.

I don’t even have time to blink.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Pain.

It’s just all pain.

It hurts, and I can’t do anything about it.

I hear people talking around me.

Some yelling, others muttering and whispering.

I can’t tell what any of them are saying though.

It hurts too much.

Everything goes black.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It’s warm…

It’s still all black, but I don’t feel pain anymore…

It’s kind of nice…

I still hear people talking, but the voices are much calmer. Much sweeter…

This isn’t so bad…

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I take it back!

I definitely take it back!

I’m moving around really weirdly, and it feels gross!

What the heck is going on!?

… … …

I figured out what was going on…

Well I’ve certainly gotten myself into a situation.

“Aww, do you see how cute she is darling?”

“Yes, she’s beautiful. What should her name be?”

“How about Aergia?”

“That is a beautiful name,”

_The situation is… that I’ve just been born… again!_

Suddenly a seemingly male face comes into view. Another more feminine face comes into view as well.

“Hi there, little Aergia,” The woman speaks, “Welcome to the world!”

I start crying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! To be honest I don't really know where this whole thing is going so we'll all just have to hope for the best is suppose.
> 
> The first chapter was kind of quick but I wanted to get out of the real world stuff fast just because that stuff isn't going to be that important in the future. For anyone wondering about Catherine and Mel's past, even I don't really know the details. They were probably more along the lines of acquaintances than actual friends. Mel was probably to lazy to put in the effort to make friends. I see Catherine as a kind of high strung, and she probably likes being on a schedule. I can see her following Mel around trying to get her to help with class stuff. That being said Catherine will never be seen again anyway so... Yeah. See you!


End file.
